


Una de las piezas

by folkapolk



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkapolk/pseuds/folkapolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El Distrito 2 es un distrito grande, como cabría esperar, compuesto por una serie de pueblos repartidos por las montañas" (Sinsajo, Suzanne Collins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una de las piezas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaneZQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneZQ/gifts).



> Este fic fue publicado originalmente en la comunidad de "panem_esp", hará cosa de dos años como respuesta a un reto propuesto sobre la vida de Cato y Clove en el D2 (aunque al final se me fue solito hacia Cato y muy poco hacia Clove).  
> Apenas he hecho correcciones, pero me apetecía tenerlo por aquí porque fue el primer fic en condiciones que terminé, y le tengo un cariño inmenso. De alguna manera no podía parar de escribir, de meterme más y más dentro de los personajes, y fue una chispa maravillosa que surgió de manera inesperada.

 

  
**Parte I**

Cato escuchaba atento todas y cada una de las palabras de su padre. Por entonces solo era un niño despreocupado y deseoso de saber más sobre todo lo que lo rodeaba, que vivía en uno de los poblados del Distrito 2, uno de los más avanzados, donde las minas ya apenas eran explotadas y lo que predominaba era la formación de Agentes de la Paz, que eran educados hasta el último año elegible para la cosecha, y luego destinados a distintos distritos.

El padre de Cato, un corpulento agente de la paz veterano, se encargaba de contarle a su hijo como era su deber mantener a raya a la gente que cuestionaba al Capitolio en otros distritos, que según él, eran todos unos pobres y sucios desagradecidos que no están al nivel de vida de los ciudadanos del Distrito 1 y 2. Le enseñó a Cato como ellos eran superiores a los demás distritos, y esa mentalidad se potenció tras ver a gente de su distrito ganar año tras año Los Juegos del Hambre.

Siempre le habían fascinado Los Juegos. Había crecido en un ambiente competitivo y estratégico donde su madre ocupaba un importante cargo dentro de la base militar en el centro del Distrito 2, o como los ciudadanos la llamaban, La Roca. A veces, fantaseaba con que él estaba en la Arena, ocupando un lugar como tributo de su distrito, y le contaba a su madre que haría a cada momento, a lo que ella respondía con sugerencias o aprobaciones.

Mientras tanto, aparte de aprender en el colegio cosas sobre Los días Oscuros, los primeros Juegos y lo agradecidos que debían estar al Capitolio, su padre decidió empezar a educarlo para que al igual que él, fuese Agente de la Paz. Pero conforme fue creciendo, Cato tuvo planes más ambiciosos.

Él quería ser un ganador, formar parte de la larga lista de tributos que habían honrado al Distrito 2 a lo largo de los años. Quería fama y gloria, y que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él por llegar más lejos que su hermano, Emmer. 

Emmer era el hermano mayor de Cato, con quien no tenía una relación especialmente buena. Ya pasó su último año elegible para la cosecha, y nunca había querido presentarse voluntario. Eligió un puesto en las canteras de otro poblado, y aunque nunca se dijo en voz alta, resultó una decepción para la familia que no buscara algo más digno. 

Cato sentía que debía ganar los juegos también por sus padres. Su plan era entrenarse hasta los 18 años, su último año de cosecha donde, si no había sido elegido ya, se presentaría voluntario. De esa manera lo tendría todo a su favor. ¿Y qué enclenque de los distritos pobres iba a poder con él?

En cuanto se lo contó a su hermano, tuvieron una gran discusión.

—Escúchame, escúchame solo un segundo, Cato. ¿De verdad quieres morir? ¡Eres demasiado joven, maldita sea!

—¡No moriré, Emmer! En unos años estaré suficientemente preparado para ganar, y honraré a la familia como tú no lo has hecho—Le escupió. — Volveré cubierto de gloria y orgullo.

—No todo es fama y gloria. En las canteras he aprendido que hay algo más que eso. La gente de allí… trabaja desde el amanecer al atardecer. Y mientras, cantan canciones sobre sus familias, sobre cosas como la añoranza, la esperanza, el futuro. Creo que se puede vivir de una manera diferente. No quiero una vida como la de papá o la de mamá.

—Pues vete. Si eres feliz picando piedra, no es mi problema. Estoy decidido a ganar Los Juegos del Hambre. Y créeme, no me importa matar para conseguirlo. —Dijo, dándole la espalda para volver a sus entrenamientos.

 

 

 

** Parte II **

Llegó el día de la cosecha. Iba a participar en los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Y ganaría.

—¡Las damas primero!— Dijo Effie Trinket con su tono cantarín. Eligieron a una chica menuda, un par de años menor que él, y sorprendentemente, nadie se presentó voluntario por ella. La conocía de haberla visto de vez en cuando, vivía en su mismo poblado. Sus padres trabajaban en La Roca.

Cato sabía por qué nadie se había presentado voluntario: sería capaz de matar en ese mismo momento a quien lo hiciera, delante de Effie Trinket y el resto de Panem. No porque la conociera, sino porque podía verlo claramente en su mirada determinada y peligrosa.

Le tocaba a los chicos. Y salió el nombre de un niño de quince años de pelo oscuro, en buena forma, algo bajito.

Cuando pidieron voluntarios, Cato se presentó antes de que lo hiciera alguien más. No era ningún secreto que deseaba ganar esos juegos, se había hecho bastante conocido en los entrenamientos, y los últimos años había ganado una gran corpulencia que aumentaba el parecido con su padre.

Pese a todo, el chaval se atrevió a mirarlo desafiante, molesto por robarle su momento de gloria. Cato mantuvo su mirada hasta que el chico bajó del escenario. No habría durado ni una semana.  
— ¡Damas y caballeros, les presento a los tributos del Distrito 2! 

La multitud aplaudió y ambos se dieron la mano, mientras Cato pensaba que sería una buena aliada en la Arena... aunque debía mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de ella.

En la lujosa habitación del edificio de Justicia, sus padres le abrazaron.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hijo. 

Cuando ellos se marcharon, entró su hermano. No le abrazó ni le saludó.

—No dejes que jueguen contigo. —Fue lo único que le dijo, incapaz de concretar más.  Se observaron durante unos segundos y a Cato le pareció atisbar tristeza en sus ojos, pero en seguida desapareció tras una capa de frialdad y Emmer cerró la puerta tras él, sin darse la vuelta.

Las semanas de preparación pasaron rápidamente mientras él analizaba a sus adversarios y los intimidaba con sus técnicas de combate, advirtiéndoles de que pensaba ganar esos juegos. La mayoría eran unos críos esqueléticos, de todas formas. Conoció mejor a Clove, de carácter ácido y juguetón, siempre provocándole para que viniera a por más. 

— ¿Qué pasa Cato, no crees que una niña pueda ganarte? —Le murmuró al oído tras lanzar un cuchillo junto a su mano, a la hora de la cena. La hoja se clavó en la mesa, a centímetros de sus dedos — Bueno, dicen que las apariencias engañan.

Consideró que era una digna contrincante. Ambos se aliaron rápidamente con el Distrito 1, que eran más pijos y superficiales que en el 2, pero parecían estar igual de preparados. 

La noche antes de Los Juegos, Cato se sintió ansioso por probar lo que había estado esperando toda su vida, desde que había tenido memoria. Estaba nervioso, pero sabía que estaba por encima de los demás tributos, y eso era suficiente para calmar los miedos interiores que nunca se atrevería a admitir.

 

 

 

  
** Parte III **

  
Brutal, frío, sangriento. Con la alianza pactada y los suministros de la Cornucopia en su poder después del baño de sangre, Cato se sentía seguro durante un tiempo. Esa estúpida chica del distrito 12 estaba resultando molesta, pero en cuestión de días acabaría muerta junto a su novio. Le repugnaba que utilizaran un truco tan barato para conseguir patrocinadores. Para ayudarse, imaginaba a su distrito entero apoyándoles a él y Clove, gritando sus nombres y aplaudiendo cada vez que salían en las enormes pantallas del distrito. Con cada asesinato los oía más cerca.

Cuando Claudius Templesmith anunció que podía haber dos ganadores del mismo distrito, empezó a darle vueltas a las palabras de su hermano. No le hacía mucha gracia que lo manejaran así, pero estaba demasiado cerca de la victoria, de aquello con lo que había soñado siempre. Gloria, orgullo, riqueza, fama.

Pero por encima de todo eso, no quería morir. Era algo humano, un miedo que había ido enterrando con el paso de los años como algo secundario, y que no entendía por qué surgía ahora, mientras acampaba junto a Clove. Sintió alvio de no tener que matarla como a los demás. Ella no era estúpida, no era una debilucha de otro distrito. Desde el principio de Los Juegos había demostrado que valía la pena.

En el banquete, cuando Clove le espetó que podía encargarse de la chica ella solita, la creyó. Mientras tanto, él buscaba por los alrededores al chico del Distrito 11, alguien que estaba deseando quitarse de en medio de una vez.

Pero algo iba mal. Cato oyó los gritos desde su posición y pensó que de nuevo había subestimado a la chica que sacó un 11, la enamorada de arco mortífero. Cuando llegó a la Cornucopia, sin embargo, lo único que vio es a Clove tendida en el suelo, y a un chico de piel oscura desapareciendo entre la maleza. La rabia le cegó y quiso perseguirle, _pero no, Clove._

Le suplicó que no lo dejara, que no lo dejara solo tan cerca del final, pero ella se limitó a mirarle con los ojos abiertos como platos, algo vidriosos, sin poder articular palabra. Él tampoco podía, se dió cuenta mientras le cogía la mano; era incapaz de decir todo lo que le estaba ahogando desde hacía semanas, y al no saber bien qué era, las palabras morían en su garganta. Cuando sonó el cañonazo, Cato finalmente gritó de rabia y frustración, y fue en la búsqueda del chico, con nuevas ansias de sangre.

 

Llovía y anochecía, pero no cesó en su búsqueda. Las huellas en el lodo le facilitaron las cosas. 

Una vez que lo encontró, lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo durante varios minutos, con el agua calándoles como una ducha fría. Al final, Cato consiguió romperle el cuello y después de un chasquido el cuerpo se derrumbó de manera sorprendentemente fácil, a sus pies, pero no se sintió mejor, solo cansado. Se empezaba a cansar del juego. Ya no tenía la misma determinación que al principio, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no era para lo que le habían educado toda su vida? Luchar, herir, matar. Se sentía frustrado y no sabía por qué. Todo el mundo le decía que eso era lo correcto, pero contemplando el cadáver de su adversario hundido en el barro y la lluvia, empezaba a sentir dudas, que incrementaron con el paso de las horas, hasta que al final el martilleo de su cabeza se hizo insoportable.

 

Por eso, en lo alto de la Cornucopia, con el regreso de sus víctimas buscando venganza, no le importó más el Capitolio, su Distrito o sus padres. Ni siquiera le importó la muerte. Se dio cuenta de una manera fría y objetiva, como si contemplara la vida de un extraño, de que no dejaba atrás más que una vida vacía sin más buenos recuerdos que los relacionados con el número de victorias ganadas en los entrenamientos. Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba muerto de todas formas.

Sus últimos instintos de supervivencia le empujaron a seguir matando para vivir, pero una vez que vio que era demasiado para él, olvidó su último retazo de orgullo, aquello que le ataba a lo que todavía era, y le suplicó a la chica del distrito 12 que acabara con su sufrimiento de una maldita vez.

Sonó el último cañonazo.

**Author's Note:**

> 27/5/12  
> Según los libros, los trabajadores de las minas parecen ser los menos privilegiados, mientras que los Agentes de la Paz y los Trabajadores del Hueso creen fielmente en la palabra del Capitolio.  
> Le he cambiado el nombre al Hueso porque ese es un mote que le ponen Katniss y sus compañeros, y creo que sería demasiada casualidad que los del D2 lo llamaran igual, así que inventé “La Roca”, por ser infranqueable, y bueno, porque está hecho en una montaña (duh)  
> Eso es todo. Es mi primer fic, y la verdad es que me alegra que haya sido este. Siento si se ha quedado demasiado largo, y espero que te guste, neon_letters ^^


End file.
